Chemistry in Biology
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Bella is in her senior year of high school. She hated all science until she met Mr. Cullen, her biology teacher. He is older, she is just 18. Will their chemistry last past the doors of the classroom? Read my drabble and find out. Each chapter will be at least 100 words, though some might be longer. This is a E/B story. All Human Beta'd by no other than princess07890
1. Chapter 1

I am back trying to get my mind working back into that warped kind of way I need to write. I will start by writing a drabble, which is many chapters of no more than 100 words each. Then I will pick up my other stories again and get them finished.

Thank you all for being so kind as I have been very ill after I had my leg surgery I ended up with a huge Pulmonary embolism. I was in the hospital for about a week; the doctors told me I was very lucky to still be alive. So now I am back stronger than ever, ready to let my warped mind have some fun yet again. Thank you all for understanding my leave from writing. As I said, I will work on my chapters for my other three stories, I am doing this drabble to get my writing going again.

My science teacher, it had to be my Biology teacher!

Well, I am starting my senior year of high school and got my schedule from Mrs. Cope. I looked at my classes; English, awesome, Trigonometry, not bad, French, très bon, and then I saw it. Biology…the most hated science of them all, at least in my opinion, thank God it wasn't first thing in the morning or I would have really died. When I got to the class, I saw an open seat in the front row and I took it. When the bell sounded to start class, I looked up and saw the sexiest man I have ever seen…long legs, cute ass, and bronze colored hair. That is an odd shade for hair color, I have never seen it before now, but it is perfect on him. About that same time, he turned around and looked straight at me, or at least, that is what I thought.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Cullen and welcome to Biology."

Well, maybe Biology won't be so bad after all…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**S****cience Won't Be ****Too**** Bad at All This Time.**

I keep looking up and down his body through my lashes.

When he turned around, I saw those gorgeous green eyes, and I started to chew on my lower lip.

_Oh my god those eyes are so intense__; __I could stare into them forever!_

"Well, let's start here in the front row so I can get to know you all by name."

"I'm Bella Swan and I am a senior this year."

I looked down at my feet, thinking about how much I sounded like a dork. He kept staring at me, as though he were looking into my soul. You know, like the saying says, "Eyes are the windows to the soul." Thankfully, the rest of class was just everyone introducing themselves and the bell rand quickly. Just as I was standing to leave, he said,

"Miss Swan, can I please see you before you leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WHAT AM I DOING?**

I think I have lost my mind. I should have never asked her that. I am 32 years old, I know better than that; she is only 17…or 18, if I am lucky. But, for some strange reason, I feel myself being pulled to her like a magnet. When I touched her shoulder, I felt a jolt of electricity throughout my entire body.

What is the worst that can happen? I could lose my job, go to jail, and disgrace my family. But, this feels too right to feel wrong; guess it's too late to worry about it now that I am breaking all of the rules. I guess I just now have to worry about not getting caught.

"Miss Swan, I want to know if you would mind helping me out with the class? You know, like you were the teaching assistant. I have heard you don't like science that much and this could help you, if you wanted."

_What was I saying? _

Before I could get too caught up in my internal rambling, she answered,

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I would like that. When would you like me to start?"

"Tomorrow would be great. Just give me your email address and I will email you with the things I want you to do and the lessons I will be teaching, to give you a head's up. Thank you, Miss Swan."

After she wrote her email address down and was almost at the door, she said,

"By the way, Mr. Cullen, it's Bella, not Miss Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh Shit...Oh Shit...**

What am I going to do? I can't believe he asked me to do that. What am I thinking; I can't believe that I said yes!

I headed out to the parking lot to head home and crawled into my beast of a truck. It was old, it was loud, but it was mine. This was the first thing my dad, Charlie, bought for me when I moved out here with him. As my truck rumbled and growled home, I kept saying why me? I looked at my front window as I was walking up the drive and my puppy, Jakey, was barking at me through the window. He was so stupid sometimes; I mean he is afraid of his own shadow.

I climbed the stairs to my room, turned on my laptop, and went to the bathroom. As I shut the door, I heard the ping signaling that I had an email.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The email addresses, phone numbers, as well as street addresses are not real as I made them up for the story. Although, the way Edward's email address is the written the way real Forks High teachers have their email addresses listed on their website.

Chapter 5

Emails

From: Edward Cullen ( )

Subject: Info for TA

Date: 09/06/2012

To: Bella Swan

Dear Bella,

I hope you made it home safely. I have sent an attachment of next week's lesson plans. When you get to the school in the morning, please come to the classroom. I will show you where your desk will be and how I do my filing. If you have any questions, you can email me at any time, well, except for when we are in school.

Edward A. Cullen

Biology teacher, Forks High School, Forks, Washington

From: Bella Swan (HellsBells913 )

Subject: Re: Info for TA

Date: 09/06/2012

To: Edward Cullen

Mr. Cullen,

Thank you so much for this opportunity. You won't regret it.

Isabella M. Swan aka Bella ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Long Night in Store for Me**

I put on my jacket, while I was walking to the Volvo. I couldn't stop running my hands through my hair. Well, I had done it; I had watched Bella all summer after I moved here from Seattle. I saw her at the grocery store in early June; I thought she was older. I never knew she was still in high school. But, it was too late once my eyes met her beautiful brown ones…I **had** to make her mine! Now, I am off to the store to get some desk supplies for my sweet girl. Really, the TA position is all I can offer her until I find out for sure how old she is. Thankfully, that is as easy as going to the school office tomorrow morning. What a long night it will be waiting for morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella's Bath**

As I crawled into my nice, hot bubble bath, I leaned back and relaxed into the heat that surrounded me. I let my hand slip down between my legs and began rubbing against my sweet spot as my thoughts drifted to Edward Cullen. God, he is such a gorgeous man. All coherent thought left me as I began rocking my hips and moaning. I came so hard, I knew I was screaming, "Edward, oh God, Edward!"

Unfortunately, Charlie heard me screaming, and began furiously knocking on the bathroom door,  
"Bella, honey, are you ok? It's dad, honey, I heard screaming, are you sure you're alright?"

Fuck my life… "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Next Morning**

Well here it is, 7:30 in the morning, and I am just now putting the finishing touches on Bella's desk. I went and bought her a nice desk and everything that goes with it; I hope she likes it. I also was able to find a name plate for her desk. It looked just like mine, but it said Bella Swan, TA. It's getting close to 8:00, I wonder where she is? Did I scare her away? God, I hope not.

I had such pleasurable dreams about my Bella last night. I must not think of it too much right now as just thinking about it is already giving me an erection and there is no way I can hide it in these pants.

Just then, the warning bell sounded. I sat at my desk so no one could see my problem. As the students started to come into the classroom, I couldn't help but notice Bella wasn't among them.

Where is my Bella?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bella POV of 'The Next Morning'**

I stumbled out of bed; I was still so embarrassed about last night. I stayed in my room until Charlie left for work. I picked out a snug fitting blue dress that hit mid-thigh and my fake leather boots. I looked damn hot, too. I hope Edward likes it. I am so excited about his teacher's aid, I want to be a teacher too, but I want to be an English teacher, instead. This will still be a great experience and will look great on my college applications. I looked at the clock and realized…OH SHIT, I am running late! I ran out of the front door and took off in the beast. As soon as I turned into the parking lot, I heard the warning bell…great. I peeked in the door of the classroom and there he was…SO hot, mmm.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry I am late."

He raised his arm and pointed to my desk, without even looking at me. I was so surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Noticing Her**

I had already started teaching when Bella came into the classroom; I knew it was her because she was the only one not in her seat when I started. So, without looking her way, I said,

"Hello, Miss Swan, welcome back to class, here is your desk. I will talk with you later; I have to continue teaching."

It was then that I made my first "mistake"; I turned to look at her. Oh my god, she looks fucking hot in that dress and boots. Those legs seem to go on for miles and that ass…damn. I made a quick decision to ask Bella out to dinner tonight to talk about the class. I will make sure to ask her to my place for this dinner, so as not to raise suspicion and start a rumor within the town.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, I decided to go to the local coffee shop and get a latte. As I walked around the corner to leave, I ran right into Bella. I reached out to stop her from falling; when I touched her hand, it happened again…I felt a jolt of electricity.

"I'm sorry, Bella, are you ok?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**What Do I Do? (Edward POV, but Bella's thoughts in Italics)**

Oh my God, I can't do it this way. I can't ask her out like this, so I excused myself and went on my way.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen, I have a question for you, do you have a second?"

"Of course, Bella, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me to dinner? I have a lot of things to talk to you about the class; it's my treat ok?"

"Sure Bella, that's not a problem do you want to meet me there or ride together? I can pick you up later tonight."

"That's great, Edward. Here is my address; I will see you about 6:00, sound ok?"

"That sounds great, see you then, Bella."

_Oh __holy__ shit__,__ did I just ask that sexy as fuck man out__?__ I turned around__,__ ran to the bathroom__,__ and sat down__ because__ I was shaking so hard!_

I can't believe that she asked me; that was so much easier! I can't wait!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

How Do I Tell Her?

I had already gotten dressed, wearing my new blue jeans and a cream colored cable knitted sweater.

It was getting close to time to go to school. I had gotten everything ready; she had wanted to take me out, but that couldn't happen. Bella is 17, but she will be 18 in a few days, so I am safe. However, I know that not everyone will see it that way…especially since she is my student!

I really don't know what to do. I am definitely going to tell Bella about my feelings tonight when I bring her back to my apartment. I have a nice dinner made; I hope she likes it and I don't scare her away.

I pulled in the driveway. There she is…oh my God, she is beautiful...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I Can Do This (Bella POV)**

I ran through the door when I got home. I tripped over Jakey's mess; he chewed up Charlie's fishing hat…Charlie is going to be mad; that was his favorite hat, not to mention his _lucky_ one.

I went into my room to find something to wear. I began digging into the back of my closet, since that is where all my _girly_ clothes were. Renee bought them for me when I moved here.

I chose a dark blue halter top dress that hit me mid-thigh. I also made sure to put on black thigh-highs that had a seam up the back. Finally, I found my confidence inspiring shoes…6 inch black stilettos.

I made sure to put on just a small amount of makeup too; I put on dark eyeliner, which made my brown eyes even darker. I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my room; if I were a guy, I would fuck me in a heartbeat. That had me blush; _damn it, I hate when that happens._

I heard a car in the driveway and knew it was him, since Charlie was working late tonight. I took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror and gave myself a pep talk. _Ok Bella, you can do this…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN:**

**This will be in both Edward & Bella's POV and we longer than most as I promised.**

**BPOV**

I was walking down the steps of my porch and, as I looked up through my eyelashes, I saw the most gorgeous thing that ever walked on two legs standing in front of me. He reached out and took my hand and for arm to help me down the steps.

_Great__,__ he __must__ remember I am a big klutz_. Then, he did the most amazing thing; he raised my hand to kiss it, saying "Miss Bella, you look absolutely amazing tonight."

It sent shivers down my spine; all I could do was look up at him and smile.

As he opened the door for me and closed it, I just sat there, staring out the window thinking _oh my god what am I doing? He is going to be disgusted with me, I just know it__._

**EPOV**

After I told her she looked amazing, and kissed her hand, she blushed, which covered her face. She also looked up at my from under her long, luscious eyelashes. Once I helped her into the car and walked around to my side of the car, I looked at her and saw her eyes were glassy, as though she were about to cry.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. What have I done? You look amazing."

I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and said again how great she looked and then she started to look a lot better!

"Bella, since I am your teacher, it would not be good for both of us if we went to a restaurant. I hope you don't mind, but I made you dinner at my house. It is on the outskirts of town, is that ok with you? I promise you will be safe; I will not allow anything to happen to you."

"Well, Edward, is it ok if I call you Edward when we are not in a school setting?"

"Well, yes, I really don't see any problems with that Bella." Internally I was so happy she wanted to call me Edward that I could scream it from the rooftops. Even though, when she called me Mr. Cullen, it had the same effect…my pants grew tighter just thinking about her calling me Mr. Cullen in bed.

"Ok then, Edward, can you answer me a question? What if I don't want to be safe?" After she said that, she took a deep breath and started staring at her shoes. I was floored by this, but so happy at the same time. How does one respond to this?

"Bella, I...I...I don't know what to say...I think you are amazing and I will admit, I do have feelings; would you mind if we talked about this when we get to the house?" She said that was fine and I drove to my house with the biggest smile on my face; I couldn't believe my luck!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**The House**

As we turned off the main road onto my private driveway, which is about a mile long; I noticed Bella staring off into space. I guess it is a little ironic, because even though I am a teacher, I am a multi-millionaire. When my parents passed away, I inherited all of their things, which included their money. You see, my parents came from old money, so I was set for life. I still taught because I didn't want to sit on my ass my whole life; I wanted to do something with it.

"Well, Bella, we are here. What do you think?"

"Oh, Edward, it is beautiful here, I love the house! I can't wait to see the inside."

_**Bella POV**_

_Maybe even your bedroom, too, hehe. God, my mind is so dirty. At least I didn't say it out loud. I looked up and took a deep breath as I saw the look on Edward's face._

"Oh my fucking god, I said that out loud, didn't I?!" My face is so hot that I must be beet-red.

"Actually, Bella, you did. Is that really how you feel? Because I think we are on the same page here, but at the same time, we still have a lot to talk about, ok?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**The Talk**

******Edward and Bella POV (Bella is in Italics, Edward is "normal")**

_As we climbed the steps and entered the foyer, I was amazed at the beauty that was before me. Edward bent down and whispered in my ear__, "Breathe Bella, breathe."_

_I leaned__ back into his chest and about melted__,__ he was built so well. He took a deep breath and said__,__"This__ way__,__ Bella__."_

I took her into the dining room so we could sit and eat. As I pulled out her chair so she could be seated, her arm brushed up against my very hard cock. I backed away and explained that I would be back shortly. No, you perverts…I went to get dinner.

"Oh Edward this is so good. You are such a great cook!"

"Bella, I have some things we need to talk about. When I first came to Forks a few months ago, I saw you in the grocery store. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I fell in love with you that day. I know I am 32 and you are 17, but you'll be 18 in only 5 days. I am not sure if I can keep my feelings to myself any longer."

"Edward , even though I will be 18 in 5 days, the age of consent in Washington is 16. I don't care what anyone thinks or says because I have very strong feelings for you as well. I know that we have to be careful because of your job…and the fact that my father is chief of police. I am ready to try and have a relationship with you, however unconventional it is, if you feel the same way. I know it seems like it is happening so fast, but I feel like we are destined to be together…I feel it in my soul. I know it sounds weird or maybe even corny, but I think we are star-crossed lovers, soul-mates even; I can almost say that I think I am in love with you too. It scares the shit out of me, Edward; I have never felt like this before…please don't hurt me. I don't think my heart could take it; I know we can make it work. I would sneak around with you forever if I had to."

"Oh Bella, you are a dream come true. May I kiss you?"

I leaned in and started to kiss her softly but when she started to trace my lower lip with her tongue, hoping to gain entrance to my mouth, I let her. It was the best feeling in the world; Bella tasted divine, like fresh strawberries. I couldn't help but growl into her mouth, dominating the kiss. When we pulled away, we were both panting.

When I could finally catch my breath, I ran my hands down her cheek "Bella, love, you have to stop; we still need to talk. Sweetheart, before we get started, I have to know. Are you on birth control?"

_Oh my god__,__ did he just ask me that__?__ I felt myself turning red as I was staring at the table__.__ I said__,_ "Yes, Edward, I am on the shot. However, I will say this…I do not sleep around. I am still a virgin, Edward."

"Oh my sweet Bella, are you sure that you are willing to give me that special gift?"

"Yes, Edward. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

_Then I stood up__,__ walked over to him__,__ sat in his lap__,__ and started kissing him with so much passion that I think I made myself cum!_

"Bella…will you let me make love to you?"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Here We Go**

**(Bella thoughts in Italics, Edward thoughts "normal")**

_Oh my__,__ what have I done__?__Am__ I ready for this__?__ I wonder what he would say if I said not tonight__?_

_I think he would understand. I've always been gutsy__,__ but we are talking about my __virginity here,__ am I really ready to __lose__ it__?__ He __doesn't__ act like he would say fuck you__,__Bella;__you're__ a __cock__-__tease__. Oh well__,__ here I go._

"Edward, I really want you to be my first, I do, and you kiss so well that you have me so hot. I can feel you; I know that you are so ready for this. I might add that it feels like it might be getting a bit painful for you. But, Edward, I don't think I'm quite ready yet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a cock-tease. I can give you a blow job if that will help, but can we wait just a little bit so we can get to know each other just a little bit better. Please?"

"Oh Bella, love, I understand. You don't have to give me a blow job, sweet girl. I can wait until you are ready. I will wait forever for you, if that is what it took. I may end up with blue balls more often than not, but it will be worth it for you."

Oh I am so glad she said that; I know that as soon as I entered her sweet, wet pussy it would be so tight, I would lose it like a 17 year old boy. I want to take my time and make it so special for her...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Worth It**

After Bella said that, she kissed me sweetly, but it was still very passionate. After we broke apart, she said that she needed to head on home, since we had school tomorrow.

When I think about what happened tonight, I couldn't help but think how much respect I have for Bella and how much I love her so much more than before after what she said. I will definitely have to take a cold shower, though, to get rid of my hard on, but it is worth it.

I am going to write her an e-mail before I go to bed because I haven't sent the lesson plan for tomorrow.

From: Edward Cullen

( )

Subject: Tomorrow's lesson &other

Date: 09/06/2012

To: Bella Swan (HellsBells913 )

Dear Bella,

We will be doing blood typing tomorrow; I hope you have no problems with this lesson plan.

I also wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful night with you, and to let you know I bought you a surprise. It will help with our sneaking around issues.

Love,

Edward A. Cullen

Biology teacher, Forks High School, Forks, Washington


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Bella Afterwards (Bella POV and Charlie POV, Charlie is ****underlined****)**

As I crawled in to the seat of the beast to head home, I reached up and touched my lips; they were puffy from all the kissing.

I pulled into my parking spot and headed up to the door, I was hoping that Charlie was in bed for the night. He was but Jakey jumped up on me and knocked me to the floor. As I went down, I knocked one of the few things my mother left behind when she moved; it was a crystal photo frame that said DAD in big letters with a picture of me when I was little in it. There was a loud crashing noise when it happened; I felt so bad that I started crying.

"Bells, is that you? Are you ok?"

Damn, this girl is so clumsy.As I came down the stairs and rounded the corner, there she was on the floor, holding the broken pieces of the frame in her hands with blood running down her arms. 

"Bella, honey, we better get you cleaned up and see if you need stitches, ok?"

Well, sure enough, she did.So, we were in the ER for about 3 hours and I will keep her home from school for a while in the morning, since we didn't get back until around 3 A.M. She needed her rest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Oh My Gosh

Oh god, I am such a klutz. I now have about 25 stitches in both my hands.

To make matters worse, Charlie says I need to rest instead of going to school in the morning! Now I won't get to see Edward tomorrow!

I went and sat down at my laptop, it was so hard to turn it on since I have big bandages on my hands and they still ache from the stitches. As it started up a heard the ding that I had e-mail…it was from Edward.

From: Edward Cullen

( )

To: Bella Swan (HellsBells913 )

Subject: Tomorrow's lesson &other

Date: 09/09/2012 (11:30 P.M.)

To: Bella Swan

Dear Bella,

We will be doing blood typing tomorrow; I hope you have no problems with this lesson plan.

I also wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful night with you, and to let you know I bought you a surprise. It will help with our sneaking around issues.

Love,

Edward A. Cullen

Biology teacher, Forks High School, Forks, Washington

Well, I guess it is a good day to miss, since I cannot stand the sight/smell of blood, but I still want to see him so bad that it hurts. I also cannot help but want to see this surprise he has for me! I wonder what it is! So, I immediately wrote him back to let him know what happened and because of this, I will not be at school in the morning.

From: Bella Swan (HellsBells913 )

To: Edward Cullen ( )

Subject: Re: Tomorrow's lesson & other

Date: 09/10/12 (3:30 A.M.)

Dear Edward,

I will not be in school in the morning as I fell last night when I came home. I broke a crystal frame and cut my hands…so much so that I required over 25 stitches! I cannot wait to see my surprise; I LOVE to get surprises, but what woman doesn't?

Charlie works until 7:30 P.M. tonight (Monday night), so if you wanted, you could come over here for a little bit, ok ;). Please?! If you don't mind, could you somehow arrange for the other teachers to get my homework? If you can, that would be great! You can just explain that you're friends with Charlie and he asked you to do this for him. You can get my address from the school. I hope to see you soon!

Passionately Yours,

Isabella


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**What is Happening?**

I fell asleep last night crying. I really don't know why. Was it because Bella didn't answer me right back or was it the phone call from Alice, my sister? She says she is coming home and that it is time. Even though we are not from here, she explains that home isn't where you're from; it is where your happy memories took place. She just graduated from Parsons, The New School for Design with a degree in Fashion Design in May.

I just didn't know what to think. After I grabbed my morning cup of coffee, I started up my laptop. It dinged, signaling I had an email. Once I saw it was from Bella, I couldn't help but get excited. That was short-lived when I actually read her email, explaining that she had been in the hospital until 3:00 A.M. and had hurt herself. She had wanted me to come over after school and bring her any school work she missed. I was suddenly worried about how I would be able to get this information without looking too suspicious. But, my girl was smarter than that, she explained that if I told the teachers I was friends with Charlie and that he was the one asking for this, that it would be alright. So, I quickly wrote an email to her, smiling ear to ear.

From: Edward Cullen

( )

Subject: You're Alright

Date: 09/10/2012 (7:00 A.M.)

To: Bella Swan (HellsBells913 )

My sweetheart,

I am so glad that you are alright; I will miss you today, but I will see you about 3:30. I will bring an early dinner for you and your surprise.

My thoughts will be about you all day, my love, it will be hard for me to teach, but such is life.

Edward A. Cullen

Biology Teacher, Forks High School, Forks, Washington


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

New Communications

When I pulled in front of Bella's house, I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed her homework, her gift bag, and a pizza. I got out and went up to the front door, before I could finish knocking I heard a faint, "Come in, Mr. Cullen."

_Shit, is her dad here? I hope not. How would I explain the gift? _So, as I opened the door there was Bella, snuggled on the couch with a mongrel of a dog at her feet.

"Hi Bella, are we here alone?" I whispered.

"Yes, we are, Edward. I'm sorry I forgot to call you Edward at the door, I wasn't sure if you were by yourself. Oh look, you brought pizza; I love pizza. Hey, what's in the bag? Is that my surprise?"

"Yes it is. I got us both a Blackberry, that way we can talk easier, and I really can't text you the way I want at school. Not only that, but we shouldn't e-mail about personal things on my email from the school. Now can I get a kiss, or it is too close for Charlie to be coming home?"

Instead of answering me with her words, she just leaned up and kissed me. _Oh my god__, I am getting hard and __all she did was__kissed__ me__;__ I'm such a 17 year old._

"Bella, I can't stay. My sister, Alice, is flying in tonight from New York. You will love her. I hope you two will be great friends, that way you can come to the house without worry! What do you think sweetheart?"

"Oh Edward, that is a great idea. When do I get to meet her? Soon, I hope. I am sure that we will be great friends. Maybe we can meet tomorrow for dinner? Tomorrow is the 12th; do you know what the next day is? That's right, it is my birthday and I'll finally be 18!"

"Sounds great, Bella, but I have to go. I have to drive up to Seattle, don't forget to text me, my number is the only number in that phone for now."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Driving Along (EPOV)**

On my way to the airport, I had time to think about my relationship with Bella

Is that what this is?

Does she really feel about me the same way I feel about her?

Am I setting myself up to get hurt again? I am so glad Alice will be here; she always has these premonitions, which are usually helpful. I heard my Blackberry ding, indicating a text, so I pulled off to the side of the road to see what it said. It was from Bella.

_Edward – I hope you are safe__.__ I love you__._

I smiled to myself and replied back,

**Bella****,**** I am almost ****at the airport.**** I will call when I am on my way home****.****Love ****you****,**** sweetheart****.**

Thankfully, she responded right away.

_O__k my love__,__ talk to you soon__._

As I pulled back out on the highway I had the biggest grin on my face. All my fears had been relieved; she did love me. My Bella was mine.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Texting Fun (BPOV)**

Well, after Edward left, I messed with my new phone so I could learn how to use it and try to send Edward a text.

After fiddling around with it for a while, and rereading the user manual at least 3 times, I finally figured it out. I sent him a simple text, but I really wanted to learn how to send him a picture. I want to send him a picture of me blowing him a kiss; I cannot believe how quickly I am falling for him. I am also feeling so many emotions right now, that I didn't know were possible this early on in our relationship. It is so bizarre; I often think we are soul mates.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow and meet his sister, Alice. I hope we can be friends.

I read the owner's manual one last time and I think I figured out how to send him a picture. And…SENT! I wonder what he will think when he gets it?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Alice is Home (EPOV)**

Pulling into Sea-Tac, my phone dinged again. So, after I parked, I opened it.

Oh my god, there is the most beautiful thing, my Bella blowing me a kiss. I immediately sent her one in return, adding a short message with my picture; _I love you__,__ my love__._

As I pocketed my Blackberry, and stood up out of my car, I heard the loudest high pitched-scream that could only belong to one person…Alice. I looked up and by the doors was Alice, jumping up and down screaming. She's the same little spaz as always, but I love my sister. To her right was a blond man, trying to get her to calm down. I am assuming that it must be Jasper, the boyfriend she has told me about.

I ran over to her, opened my arms, and her tiny little body flew in to my arms, after she dropped her suitcase, crying, which made me cry. I started telling her how much I missed her and noticed that Jasper was still off to the side. He seemed very standoff-ish to me. But, after all was said and done, he offered me his hand. I shook it and took Alice's suitcase. My sister was finally home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Teasing Pictures (BPOV)**

Well, after finishing my homework, I decided to send one last picture to Edward. I was already in my pajamas and took a picture of me with my hair over my pillow and moved the straps of my camisole so that my shoulders were bare. Under the picture, I wrote "I love you!"

Hopefully he will have some sweet dreams of me tonight. I cannot wait to see him tomorrow and meet Alice. I plugged in my phone on my bedside table and cuddled under my blankets. I began to dream of Edward making sweet love to me. I couldn't tell if it was my birthday tomorrow, or Friday night, after our dinner together. No matter what day it was, he was so caring and gentle.

After what only felt like minutes, it was morning, and my phone chirped with a text from Edward. As I opened my eyes and reached for my phone, I was suddenly thankful that I didn't see this before going to bed last night! There was Edward…with wet hair, bare chest, which showed off his amazing six pack, and a towel that was very snug around his waist. I could clearly see his manhood and, oh my gosh, it looked **huge**! He had his crooked smile on his face and underneath the picture was the message,

_See you at school, Miss Swan."_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Edward's Night (EPOV)**

As we pulled in the driveway, Alice started to cry. Jasper was still next to her, holding her and rubbing her back. She was in shock, saying over and over again, "It still looks the same…it still looks the same!" When we were in the garage and she could finally find the right words to say, she said, "Oh my god, am I really ready, Jasper?"

I asked Alice if it was too much and if she wanted to stay at the motel in town. She just shook her head no. "Jasper said I was ready; he knows what we've been through. I am ready; I just need a few seconds with Jazz. We will be inside in a little bit, ok? I nodded, but before I could tell her any more, my phone beeped.

Knowing it was Bella, I ran into the house and up the stairs into my bedroom so I could have a moment to myself. As I opened the message, I saw the only thing in the world that could make me go from soft to hard in no time at all. It was so bad that I had to take off my jeans. Going into the shower, I decided it was better to get rid of this problem before I talked with Alice and Jasper.

I began to lightly stroke my cock while standing under the hot water, but it was enough to make me grab the wall with my other hand to steady myself. I began stroking it faster and harder, twisting the tip. I felt so good that my knees began to shake. As I hit the ground, I found the right speed and tightness in my grip. Soon, my orgasm was exploding out of me and I yelled out,

God, Bella, yes, baby! Just like that!"

It was the most incredible orgasm I have had in a long time…I just hope that Alice and Jasper didn't hear it.

As I got out of the shower, I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist and stood in front of the mirror. It was picture perfect and just for my Bella.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Puddle of Bella (BPOV)**

I quietly rose from my bed to look out my window and see if Charlie's car was still in the yard. Thank god it is gone! I went over to my closet, reached into the box in the back corner, and under my "prom dress" was my vibrator. As I reached in a grabbed it, I didn't think I would really need it; I was already soaking wet.

I crawled back in bed and turned it on and held it against my clit. I couldn't hold still, though, and inserted one finger inside my pussy, then started pumping it in and out. I was leaking so much that I inserted one more, hitting a spot that made my back arch. _Oh my god, this is the most amazing feeling ever._ I began screaming as, all of a sudden, I squirted, making a puddle on the bed. I soon couldn't stop shaking. Once I could contain myself, I grabbed my phone and texted Edward a picture of my hand with my juices running down my wrist.

Under that, I wrote, _"See what your picture did to me? I'll see you in a little while. I'm going to wash up, but make sure that you'll still be able to smell what you did to me."_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Oh My… (EPOV)**

**A/N**

**I hope you all don't mind****,**** but I have been requested to add the photos of what they text back and forth****.**** I have done this in my other stories and no one has ever questioned this. But****,**** I have to warn you, as my pictures have a tendency to be a bit raunchy. So this will become more X-rated, please be over 18 to read any farther. This will be my only warning on this!**

**I have also not said this in this story, so here it goes,**

******The characters names belong to S.M****.,**** but the plot is my own with the help of my wonderful Beta****,**** RAH07890******

Well, just as I pulled into the faculty parking lot, I got a beep from my phone. Since I knew it was from Bella, I quickly opened it. I looked at the picture she attached to it telling me it was the result of her seeing MY picture. I was so fucking hard that I didn't know what to do; I still had time before classes started. I debated whether or not to go in or not while I rubbed the outside of my slacks, trying to gain some relief, but it didn't help much. I got this faint feeling that I was not alone. My window was down about half way.

I suddenly was assaulted by the smell of strawberries and something else I had not smelled before. I glanced to the window and there was Bella. She moved her hand into my window and I immediately knew what the smell was, _the little minx._ She moved them across my lips and I slipped my tongue out to taste what she was offering. **OH MY FUCKING GOD...**she tasted amazing! I looked to Bella and then to my pulsating crotch. I told her that I had to leave for a few minutes and I would see her in class. She smiled at me as she walked away, sucking on her fingers.

I shifted my car in to reverse and sped out of the parking lot, turning on to the first dirt road I could find. I turned to reach for the towel I kept in the backseat, which I used if the windows got fogged up in the early morning hours. Well, they were about to get really foggy as I unzipped my pants taking my cock out and stroked it very quickly, since I was almost late. My damn phone beeped, so I grabbed it with my other hand and knew it was Bella. She had sent me another picture of herself…this time, it was her pussy. "_I hope seeing this will help you make it through the day, but also harder, since you now know what I'm wearing underneath my clothes."_

That did it, I jazzed all over the towel in my hand, screaming, "Oh my fucking god woman; you're killing me here!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**What a Hussy I am! (BPOV)**

After I sent my last picture to Edward, I shook my head at how brazen I have become. Bella, me, the Quiet mouse that everyone has always called, stuck her cum drenched fingers in front of her biology teacher's face and then sent him a picture of my lady parts. Now, I have class with him in a little bit and my desk is next to him!

As I walked in and sat down at my teacher's aid desk, I adjusted my short black skirt. My panties are wet from seeing him sitting in that car responding to me; my smell, my taste, my looks, basically everything about me. I heard the door open and my phone beeped as Edward walked in to the room. I quickly checked my phone; there wasn't a picture this time, just a simple text.

_Bella, I have plans for us on Saturday. Tell Charlie that you will be spending the night with your new friend, Alice!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Plans (EPOV)**

As I cleaned myself up and took a big drink of water, I shifted my car back into gear and drove back to the school, shaking my head. Damn, I can't wait any longer; I have got to get back to "normal." What has this woman done to me?

I called Alice to let her know that Bella would be coming to dinner tonight to meet her and Jasper. I just hope everything goes well, because tomorrow night I have plans with my Bella. I will be taking her to Seattle for dinner and then to a motel for the night. I hope she like everything that I have planned.

I sent her a short text, no pictures this time, since I have to focus on class. Not only that, but I have to sit next to her for almost an hour, smelling her sweet scent the entire time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Afternoon Delight (BPOV)**

Well, my day didn't go too bad, I guess. I had to get up and go to the bathroom several times, since I still had cum dripping from my pussy all day. I heard the bell ring, class was over and I was hearing things; I know I had to be.

"_Bella__,__ are you in here, Bella?"_

Oh my god, it's Edward!

"Isabella, where are you, love? I know you are in here. Did you hear the smoke alarm sound? Baby, don't worry, we are alone; everyone is outside. They will be there for a while because someone in the chemistry class caused a small chemical fire. What stall are you in?

"Edward, what are you doing in here? Give me second, ok? Just hold on a second...do you think anyone will be back in the school, soon? How long do you think we have before anyone comes back?"

"_Until we are done; they sent the kids home__,__ love. You just have to be quiet__,__ ok?"_

"Well, just give me a second. Let me finish and I will open the door."

I stood up, pulled my skirt off, took my shirt off, and opened the door. There stood the best specimen of a man or anything else in this world and his mouth just hit the floor!

"_Oh my god__,__ Bella, you look beautiful. May I touch you__,__ my love? Please__,__ oh my god Bella__,__ please tell me I can touch you!"_

"Yes, Edward, you may touch, just make sure there is no intercourse. I really don't want to admit that I lost my virginity in a school bathroom, ok? \

**Edward POV**

_I walked toward her and she bumped back into the toilet seat I picked her up and helped her stand on the seat as I ran my hands all over her luscious body__,__ just grazing her wet pussy and she shivered__.__ I felt bad; she was getting goose bumps._

"_Bella__,__ may I lick your wet pussy? My love__,__ I want to taste it from the source since you teased me this morning!" _

_I raised her slightly and sat down on the seat__.__ I had left my pants on, but I was commando. I was so hard that I leaned in and started a slow lick from clit to her back hole__.__ I did this several times; she was trying not to make a sound. She began trembling so hard because I was licking and sucking on her soft little ball of nerves. Soon, she was getting ready to cum so __I moved back to her sweet smelling hole and slowly licked her opening and then I started fucking her hard with my tongue. _

_Just as she arched her back__,__ I got a mouthful and then some as she came in my mouth. Well, I should say squirted, since that is what she did! I couldn't believe it! I made my girl squirt! She tasted amazing! I lowered her back down to straddle my lap so she could grind my cock through my pants, as this was for me, just as much as it was for her. _

**Bella POV**

Oh my god ...oh my god...oh my fucking god, I just squirted in Edward's mouth. He lowered me down and sat me on his lap against his hard on and started moving me by my hips. He helped me grind that huge cock of his against my pussy and oh my god, it felt so fucking good. I took over the grinding and bent down to kiss those sweet red lips of his. He was so close he had his hand tangled in the back of my hair, keeping my lips to his and he let out the most delicious sound…a growl! I felt his wetness and his cock throb against me and I just swiveled my hips a few more times. It felt so damn good. I give him a sweet kiss and raised my hips up and there he sat, with a soaking wet crotch and sweat dripping off him. I got my clothes and left the stall, got dressed, and left as fast as I could. I sent him a text as I climbed into my beast of a truck .

_Edward__,_

_Thank you for the afternoon fun. I checked and there is no one is around; you are safe to leave the bathroom. I will see you at 5:00 when you pick me up for dinner__._

_Bella_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 A

**A Night to Remember (Starts with BPOV)**

Well I pulled in to the driveway and saw that, Charlie was gone, thank God. I had a date planed with my shower head. I had to get cleaned up; I was very sticky in between my thighs. I had to get ready because Edward will be here soon to pick me up. I would finally get to meet his sister and her husband, Jasper; I am so excited. I feel like my life was going along just fine and then, bam! In walked this mighty fine man. Sure, he is older than me, I think he said he is 32, but he only looks like he may be 20 at most. Man, I wish my genes were as good as his.

I am almost ready; I wonder what kind of things we will talk about tonight. I know it is supposed to be a long night, so I left Charlie a note stating I might be late and gave him my cellphone number. As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I heard my phone beep. I got another text from Edward with a picture. He said he had to shower at the school, _oh my god…that was so sexy._

I shook my head and texted him, saying that, if he wanted me to be ready on time, he should stop with the hot ass pictures. I got dressed and I was just finishing up my hair when I heard the doorbell. He was here.

As I opened the door I about had a heart attack; there stood the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life. He looked like sex on legs.

**EPOV**

_Ok__,__ Edward__,__ get a hold of yourself, you have to get this shower over with, and soon. I can't believe what I did; I could have lost my job and ruined my life here in Forks before it even began. I didn't want to leave. I think I have found the __**one**__ that I have been looking for…_

_***Ring Ring ***_

"What Alice? Yes, I know. Did everything arrive like I had planned? What are you saying, Alice? Ok, ok Alice; I have to go. I need to pick her up. Goodbye Alice."

As I climbed into the Volvo, I sent her the picture I had taken while I was in the locker room. She sent me back a response to stop or she would not be ready. I got out on the main road heading toward her home; I could not wait to see her again!

**BPOV**

"Hey Edward, let me grab my coat, and then we can go! You said you wanted me to stay the night on Saturday, but will I be staying tonight as well? Ok, just checking. I left Charlie a note and if I stay, then I will call him, let's go!"

On the drive over to his home, my mind was full of wonder and different ideas of what this evening would entail. I am supposed to meet Alice and Jasper, he said it would be a great night and he hoped that I loved everything that I would learn. I wish he would just tell me because I hate secrets.

**EPOV**

"Well Bella, here we are."

As I looked over to the front door, there stood Alice and Jasper, who had his arms around my sister's middle trying to keep her calm.

"Well, Bella, we'd better get this over with before my sister comes apart at the seams!"

As we approached the front steps, Jasper took a deep breath, shook his head, and released Alice, before he turned to go back into the house.

"Hi Bella, just look at you, you're so beautiful. Oh Edward, you two look wonderful together. I just know everything will be just fine; I know it. Oh, Bella, may I please give you a hug? I just know we will be great friends, well, more like sisters. I just know it. Oh my, you smell good, Bella, what is that?"

BPOV

_Alice almost didn't take a breath during that…amazing._

"Yes Alice, I agree; we will be great friends. I am not wearing anything; it's just my strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash. You smell wonderful too, is that Chanel no. 5, Alice?"

"Oh no, that's just me, plain old Alice Cullen-Whitlock. Well, come on in; we have lots of things to talk about. I hear my brother has yet to tell you about our family. Now that I am here, I think he will open up a bit, won't you Edward?"

EPOV

"Of course, Alice, since your mind knows all…or so you think little sister. Come on, Bella, let's go and eat dinner, ok?"

Well, after a lot of talking, it was time to start getting down to the dirt. Alice and I have talked about this in great detail about how we are going to tell her the story of our lives and who we really are. _With my luck, she will turn around and run, and then I will have to leave, before I even got settled here._

"Bella, let me start by saying how much I care for you and that I hope you understand all that Alice and I are going to talk to you about tonight. If at any time you feel that you have heard enough, either Alice or I will take you home, ok?

"Alice, our brother, Emmett, and I were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are the best parents, or, rather, they were the best parents anyone could ever imagine.

We lived in Manhattan, New York. We had lived there about 4 years if I remember correctly 9/11 happened. From that point on, our lives have been so disrupted. Carlisle worked in the first tower, he was a financial adviser and Esme was in the same tower. She worked on the floor below his.

"We lost our parents on that terrible day. We even lost our brother, Emmett; he was one of the NYC police officers that went missing when tower number two collapsed.

"Alice wanted to stay in New York, while I traveled the world a bit to try and get my mind back on the right track again. So, Bella, do you understand what I am trying to tell you? Do you have any questions?"

**BPOV**

"Yes, I understand, Edward. I am confused on a few parts, but I still understand. I am sorry for the loss of your family members, but I still feel a bit out of the loop. September 11th 2001 was eleven years ago, Edward, I don't understand how you and Alice don't look the ages you claim to be. What else are you trying to tell me, Edward? I am far from stupid. Just know that I love you, nothing you could ever say would make me change my mind, baby."

I deiced that I would show him, so I rose from my chair, walked over to him, and sat down in his lap. I started to run my fingers thru that wild and crazy head of hair of his and kissed each cheek, his lips, and then his forehead. As I leaned in to kiss each eye, I realized that his eyes were the color of topaz. Strange, but I kissed them too.

"Edward, please trust me, tell me what's going on. I know you are not being honest; I feel it in my heart. Please just tell me!"

**EPOV**

"Bella, I want to tell you, I really do, but I don't want to lose you! Bella, will you make me one promise? Will you promise that you will listen fully before you leave me, ok?"

"_Edward__,__ I will __**never**__ leave you!"_

"Shhhh, my love, listen. My family and I are very much like you and your family, but Bella, we are not human anymore. Bella…we are vampires. I can feel your heart racing Bella, are you ok?"

"_Yes I am and I would like to say one thing… I love you no matter what! I have had my own theories about you, but I'm glad that they were not right!"_

"Bella, my family and I are not normal vampires. We are, as Carlisle likes to say, vegetarians. That means that we don't drink the blood of humans, we only feed from animals.

"But please know this, I was telling you the truth about Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. They were in the World Trade Center when 9/11 happened, but we had to pretend that they didn't make it, since it was time for us to move. The humans were getting too suspicious, and we couldn't pass as humans much longer. Carlisle and Esme will be here tomorrow, and then Emmett, and his mate, Rosalie, will come later. I will warn you now that Rosalie is a royal bitch, so I have been enjoying my time away from her. Now, I can see it in your eyes. Everything you have ever heard about vampires is not true, even the sun destroying us. In fact, we love the sun, but we do look a little bit different in the sun. I will show you sometime.

"Now, there is something you need to know about vampires; some have gifts. Alice can see the future; that is how she knew to come to Forks and she knew that it was time to tell you. Jasper is new to the vegetarian lifestyle, which is why he hasn't been here much. He is an empath, which means he feels what everyone around him feels, and he can also project feelings onto other people.

"As for me, Bella, I can read minds…well, everyone but yours. I don't know why, either, but it is very frustrating. The biggest thing I want you to know is that you are my mate. I don't know if that makes any sense, but you are. I knew it from the moment I came here. I hope you really love me, because Bella, I don't think I can continue living without you. I love you with all that I am and all that I can be."

_**BELLA'S THOUGHTS**_

_Oh wow oh wow what am I doing I am sitting here in a room of people that could kill me so fast. But I don't want to leave I don't understand why is is because of what he said I am his mate what am I going to do …..._

**BPOV**

"OK Edward I have some questions for you, ok? You won't hurt me?"

"**Bella****,**** never; I love you"**

"How old are you really?"

"**I'm 119 years old****,**** Bella****.**** I was changed in 1918 when I was 25****.****"**

"You want me the way I am?"

"**Yes****,**** Bella****,**** I want you in any way I can have you, even if you want to be like me****.**** I would love to make you my immortal wife!"**

"How would you make me like you, Edward?"

"**Well****,**** I would take you in my arms and hold you in your last mortal embrace and kiss you deeply and then I would bite you right here on your neck."**

"Would it hurt me Edward? Would I feel pain when you bite me?"

"**Yes Bella it would it will burn for three days and nothing would make it stop tell the change is done."**

"You want to do this to me tomorrow night, don't you?"

"**Well****,**** Bella****,**** yes I really would love to****,**** but only if you want it. You would have to know that if I did do this you could not see your mom or Charlie ever again."**

"Well, this is a lot to think about. I think I need to go home and think it over. Alice and Jasper, it was very nice to meet you and don't worry, I won't tell your secrets."

**EPOV**

"Ok, Bella, here we are. Remember, I love you and also remember what I said. If you choose this life with me, you will never be able to come home again. But, I will always be your home and you will be mine. May I have a kiss goodnight, my love?"

I leaned in and she gave me the hottest and passion-filled kisses ever. She was not afraid of me, that I knew for sure!

**BPOV**

I watched that little gray Volvo drive away. Boy, I sure had a lot to think about tonight. Charlie wasn't home yet. As I started to think about it, I realized that I really want this. I love Edward with my whole heart. I guess this is it. I started packing some things that I knew I wanted to take with me. I couldn't leave without memories of Charlie and my mom, no matter how scatterbrained she was. I need to ask Edward if this is alright.

_Edward,_

_If I say yes__,__ can I take some of my things with me? How will I get them out of the house without Charlie seeing?_

_Bella_

Bella, my Love,

I hope that this means you are saying yes to me. Text me when Charlie is asleep and I will come through your bedroom window to pick it up, tonight. Is that ok, my love?

Yours, Edward

_Edward__,_

_Ok then__,__ you better come now. He is still out and he sent me a message saying that he wouldn't be home until after 2:00 A.M._

_Bella_

Bella, my Love,

I love you so much. I am on my way.

Immortally yours,

Edward

_Oh my god__,__ am I really going to do this? What is that noise? I turned to my window and there was Edward, sitting on the ledge__,__ smiling like a Cheshire cat. I ran and opened it__._

**EPOV**

"Oh Bella, I am so happy. I can't believe you are saying yes to me. I love you so much. Are these the bags? Let me take them to the car. I will be right back up to tuck you in for your last night of sleep."

I took the two bags and one box out to the car that I had parked down the road, just in case Charlie came home before I left. When I crawled back through the window, there was my Bella, lying on her bed in a tight tank top and the smallest shorts I had ever seen. I lay down beside her and rubbed her back, assuring her that it would be ok; she would see Charlie in the morning and could call her mom. I finally told her I would pick her up at 5:00 P.M. and I had put a dress on her closet door that Alice had picked out. I also had placed her shoes and undergarments in the bag. She soon fell asleep and I kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving through the window I had entered.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

**Virgin No More**

**Edward POV**

_Wow._ As we left the front desk, I was so fucking turned on; my Bella being possessive is so damn hot!

She told that desk clerk off quicker than shit. As we got into the motel suite, I walked up behind her, grabbed a hold of her hair, and pulled her back against my chest. I bent down to whisper in her sweet delectable ear that I thought that was so fucking hot and then, I started kissing down the side of her neck.

My Bella started to moan a bit and began grinding her ass against my cock to get closer to me! She didn't know that I planned on taking her virginity from her tonight and mark her as mine.

¡°Bella, are you hungry? Would you like to eat something? I have a long night planned for us, with many things for you, my love. I think you should eat; you will need the energy, my love."

**Bella POV**

Oh my, he has me getting wet just by licking my neck and sucking on my earlobe. I wonder if he will make love to me tonight; God, I hope so.

¡°Hey my sexy as hell man, come a bit closer to me."

He moved around to be in front of me and very slowly kissed every piece of skin he could see. As he got closer, I reached up, cupped his right check, and moved him to my mouth.

¡°Kiss me, Edward; I need to feel you lips upon my own. I love you baby."

He took on the more aggressive role and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hard body. I was in heaven right now. He was kissing me with so much passion that I could not believe it was all real. I could feel moisture running down my inner thighs and I know Edward had to smell me. As he opened his eyes, I noticed they were as black as onyx.

He pushed me up against the wall, kissing me all over as he started to remove my dress. Now, all I had on in front of him were my Jimmy Choo heels, my lace thong, and matching demi bra.

Edward dropped down to his knees, leaned in, and started to lick and suck on my stomach as his hand reached up and pulled my breast out of my bra. _Oh my God,_ he put his nose to my center and took deep breaths as he took in my unique scent. If it weren't so erotic, I would have stopped him. But, I couldn't, it felt too good.

**Edward POV**

¡°Oh my sweet, sweet Bella, you smell so good. I am going to remove these gorgeous panties that you have on and then, I want to feed from your seeping cunt."

I could see her visibly shiver from my words, so I kept going as I tasted her.

¡°Oh my god, Bella, you taste so good. Do you like what I am doing? I am going to put 2 fingers in and fuck you with my fingers. You are a virgin and I am rather large; I don't want to hurt you, ok sweetheart?"

As I licked at her sweet pussy, I slowly started to fuck her with one finger. I started to move it faster. As she started to arch her back, I added my second finger and she kept riding my hand. She was almost delirious; she was starting to yell incoherently out of pleasure.

¡°Oh my god,Edward,fuck my pussy with those fingers of yours...baby,I am gonna cum; I can't hold it."

I pulled my fingers out and slipped my tongue into her pussy, tasting every bit of her juices that I could get. I was so hard, but I knew I had to prepare her first. I started to play with her clit a bit as I lined myself up with her tight, hot, wet pussy and slid it in very slowly. My Bella whimpered a bit, but didn't want to stop, so I just moved very slowly. Pretty soon, she was really enjoying herself; she was screaming out as she came again. Her tight, hot cunt started milking my hot seed from my cock.

As we lay there in total bliss, I heard her belly growl. I told her it was time to 'feed the human' and then we would be off to Alaska.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 36**

**Το τέλος**

** y Diwedd **

**Bella's & Edwards POV**

As I yawned a deep yawn, my eyes fluttered open to the bright glare of the white snow.

"Are we here, Edward?"

"We are close, my love, about 10 more minutes."

"Ok. I was curious, has my father found out about the wreck yet?"

"Well, to be honest, yes, my Bella, he has. The limo went off the road near the cliffs on the reservation and exploded on impact; the three bodies were burned beyond recognition."

"Do you know how my father is taking it Edward? I am just worried about him."

"Well, Bella, of course, he is quite upset, but he's been seeking comfort from Sue, from the reservation. Did you know they had been seeing each other for a while now?"

"Yes, I did. That's one of the reasons my decision was a little easier; I knew my dad wouldn't be alone after I was gone. Edward, how long after we get to Alaska will you change me? Will your family be there, too?"

"Everyone except Rose and Emmett, who are away on another honeymoon, will be there. We will see and visit with Alice and Jasper, as well as Carlisle, Esme, and our cousins. You can get to know them and they will help you throughout your newborn stage, since you can become very wild and will be very strong…even stronger than me. You will also crave blood, almost like an addict craves a drug; it will be hard to control, but we are confident that there will be no harm for any humans, because we will be in the middle of nowhere, with no humans around. We will teach you how to feed off of animals, just like we do."

"Oh I can't even imagine being stronger than you, or ever hurting a human Edward. I am ready for this life; I think I was always meant to be like you. I bet Alice even saw me coming, didn't she? I bet she did."

"Yes she ago she had a vision of a brown eyed little girl with long brown hair pulled up into pigtails. She told me that was my mate and that I had to wait just a little longer. She explained that you hadn't been born yet, so it would be about 20 years. I rationed that I had been alone for so long that 20 years would fly by, but Bella, these last 20 years have seemed like 120. You are my mate and I would wait any amount of time for you, my Bella."

"Edward, you will never be alone again, and neither will I. We will be together forever and happy forever; I love you with every part of my heart and soul."

"Oh my Bella, I love you..."

**THE END**


End file.
